Strange Encounters
by WhileDreaming
Summary: Landing on a new world...
1. Landing

STRANGE ENCOUNTERS

NOTE TO ALL: I DO NOT OWN TSUBASA OR ANY OTHER CLAMP WORKS (THOUGH I OWN WHAT I WILL ADD HERE SOONER, LATER OR NEVER)

ANOTHER NOTE: IN THE USE OF PRONOUNS FOR MOKONA I WILL STILL ADDRESS MOKONA AS MOKONA (AS I REALLY DO NOT KNOW MOKONA'S GENDER AND AS RESPECT TO THE LINE: "MOKONA IS MOKONA!")

* * *

Introduction:

Well... Hello. This is my first EVER fanfiction writing. If ever you find my works interesting and satisfyingly good, thank you.

The setting in this fiction is a "what if" the group weren't sent to the Infinity World and instead, managed to continue collecting Sakura feathers in a handful of worlds until suddenly...

* * *

STRANGE ENCOUNTERS

CHAPTER 1: Landings

Syaoran recalls everything from the past: His father's training, his cooking, his mother's comforting presence and love. The past that also held so many memories have been bitter: his imprisonment, he creation of the clone and his alternate existence, Watanuki, of losing his eye and the fact that he may never see his home dimension again.

But even after leaving his home never to return, there too were memories of happiness, enough so that it was even worth it to leave his only happiness at that time: The young princess Sakura, Clow country, and yes, even Clow country's Touya (although he was such a pain).

All of this now would feed his determination, the drive to save everyone who he cared for and cherished. But the strongest memory he had to draw from would be from Sakura, his most cherished person. He would go at any length just to be with her. He remembered the days they have spent in Clow country, walking and playing with her. Yet as he reached out to her, black wings started to envelop her!

Syaoran woke with a start, and felt his body covered in sweat. The first thing he saw was the blue sky and clouds above him. His dark green cloak sprawled in the grass. He could tell it was morning from the cool morning air and the dew in the grass, some of which made his cloak partly wet with the dew.

"Syaoran's awake guys!" Besides his face, a white small furred creature named Mokona, called out. Mokona then jumped away from his sight.

"Good morning Syaoran." greeted both Fay and Mokona their voices somewhere to his right.

Syaoran stood upright and found himself in a park: closed shops, a whale fountain, a merry-go-round, a rollercoaster and other park themed objects were scattered in front of him. Something here feels very familiar to him. But if it really is what he thinks it is, he should not be here. His price to the witch also included the fact that he will never go back to his own dimension. Though in some places he thought he could vaguely remember the times he had practiced with his father in handling the jian and his growing mage power.

Looking back toward the others, he saw Kurogane leaning on a lamp post, his crimson eyes open and alert. He wore his black cloak over his dark undershirt. Fay sat on the on the bench to his right beside him, looking at the sleeping form of Sakura, lying on the grass beside him. It pains him to know that this isn't the Sakura he knew but rather a clone of her.

The depression that stemmed from losing the clone Syaoran now lessened as the group continued travelling together through the dimensions and collecting the feathers that are the memories of Sakura. Although Sakura remained a cheerful façade in front of Syaoran, he knew that she still felt the grief of losing her beloved.

Fay and Kurogane warmed up to him eventually. Both were curious about what was his past with Fei Wang Reed. But they let him off to respect his privacy. Syaoran knew they would eventually find out as they continued travelling. Though occasionally, Kurogane was surprised at how good Syaoran could fight despite being in a tank for a long time in stasis. Fay's energetic attitude surfaced again a world back although it took the combined efforts of Kurogane and Sakura to snap his post-Tokyo-world-emotional-crisis.

Fay's gold hair reflected the light of the early morning, giving him a sort of halo. Even with just an eye, Fay still had the appearance of an angel as he wore his mage robes. Very contrary to the fact that he once had a life of self-loathing, that currently using his magic will slowly kill him, and presently being a vampire- feeding off Kurogane blood. On Fay's back, Mokona was perched on his shoulder.

"Kuropi-pi, greet Syaoran good morning will you" chided Fay, poking at Kurogane's shoulder.

"Kuro-daddy is not acting daddy like is he Fay-mommy?" teased Mokona.

"ITS KUROGANE!" retorted the black ninja throwing a punch but Fay playfully jumped back, Mokona firmly attached to Fay's cloak to be hit. Thus, starting their usual bickering over Kurogane's name: Fay and Mokona teases while Kurogane tries to retain a sense of respect by shouting back.

Syaoran looked around; the voices of Fay, Mokona and Kurogane were drowned by his intense focus. As he looked he finds more and more familiar places in the surroundings. But it was a name on the sign in front of the store that finally convinced him.

"Tomoeda?" The name surprised Syaoran. Immediately, he leaped to the highest structure in the park: the top of a clocktower, now showing itself to be 8:00 in the morning.

In midair of his leap, the rashinban glyph appeared below Syaoran. "Fuuka Shourai!" and a surge of summoned winds propelled him even higher into the air and landing on the tip of the clocktower.

As he surveyed the area, he again remembered his bargain with the witch: He may never again set foot on his own dimension. If that was really the case then it leaves only two explanations: The most likely would be that he had arrived in a separate dimension _very_ similar to his home dimension or the least likely is that somehow, Fei Wong's interference on the world has gone so far that it even distorts the price of his wish. Looking now at the city he once knew he gave up for Sakura... it felt a bit nostalgic.

Then he felt it, a ripple of magic coming towards him: something very familiar.

He leaped, practically free falling from the tower towards the ground. His dark green cloak trailed behind him as he plummeted and surprisingly, landed unscathed on the pavement.

The others ran towards him: Kurogane carried the still sleeping Sakura in his arms as Fay ran towards the clock tower. By looking at Fay's face, Syaoran knew he sensed it to. Mokona grinned as Mokona stood on Fay's shoulder and looked towards Syaoran. "Mokona feels something like Syaoran's magic here! Mokona thinks there is another Syaoran in this world."

"I wonder what this world's kid is like..." murmured Kurogane.

"We are about to find out." Fay took on a serious tone turning his head to the bushes. Moments later, the party heard a rustle from among the bushes.

A young boy appeared from the bushes, his brown hair was the only thing visible from his head as he was concentrated on watching an 8 star-shaped-artifact on his hands. He wore a green robes and white loose trousers: "...I told you there was magic..." he trailed off as he raised his head...


	2. Fighting A Parallel Existence

NOTE TO ALL: I DO NOT OWN TSUBASA OR ANY OTHER CLAMP WORKS (THOUGH I OWN WHAT I WILL ADD HERE SOONER, LATER OR NEVER)

* * *

STRANGE ENCOUNTERS

Chapter 2: Fighting A Parallel Existence

Syaoran looked at the face of the boy in green robes or rather looking at himself as a young boy in this dimension. His other had the same face as he knew he had if he looked in the mirror back in his child hood days at his own home dimension. His eyes held the same flare for determination as also the color of their pupils: amber. But the neatly combed hair and the way his other held himself suggests he lived a less rigorous life than he had. Good... better that he lived happy in this dimension.

Syaoran thought of his imprisonment and the hardships in his life and was grateful that this part of him lived relaxed, no worrying of the impending death of his precious person. He wished that this child would never face such horrors as he faced.

Syaoran looked at his other green robes. He could see it clearly this time, now that he stepped off the bushes. It is green cheongsam, a long ceremonial long shirt and covers up to the knees. He too once wore those robes, when he there was important ceremonial duties to be performed like cleansing as well as important events like family weddings and burials. Also it is a good robe to wear for combat and practice, as it is loose and unrestricting. But that was all before he was sent away to Clow country. The only artifact that remained with him since his childhood years was his jian currently sealed on his left arm.

Speaking of artifacts, the 8-pointed-star artifact his other was holding must be a raishinban compass. A physical manifestation of his magic in this world, the compass itself is more inconspicuous than the magic circle design that takes shape around him whenever a Li family mage uses magic. Quite useful in tracking magical objects and creatures without drawing much attention in a city full of people. Another advantage is it has a less strain on one's energy for it to be summoned than its glyph counterpart. But its physical form is restricted to only tracking magic. A realized Li mage should he or she is alone, could track magic by calling on his or her magic circle, leaving both hands free for defense. Also, its magic circle is not restricted as its physical compass counterpart- it can summon the elements. Considering the age of his other, he wouldn't be surprised if he could not summon the raishinban glyph at all.

Ah, all this talk of ancient magics and artifacts Syaoran mused, it's quite unnerving having to have the same progenitor of their powers (Clow Reed) while the evolution of magics being separated a dimension or two. For all he knew, his other might display powers he might not have!

His other broke the silence: "Strange... the form this card took on. No matter, it will be mine!"

Syaoran was puzzled by what his other had said and replied: "What do you mea..." But a swift movement from his other silenced him immediately.

"Raitei Shourai!" shouted the boy as he channeled his energy to the paper seal and threw it... directly at Syaoran!

Syaoran also remembered the paper seals. The characters on the paper helps store the power of an elemental energy on the paper, then thrown. What type of bound elemental energy depends on the incantation of the mage.

Immediately Syaoran brought both of his palms together and called forth the rashinban glyph and then opened his palms, his right hand clutching the summoned jian while his other hand closed all fingers except two. Moving away it away from his body and pointed it at a lamp post nearby. The folou discharged a strong electrical energy that touched the tip of the jian. But then it passed through his body and discharged out of his left hand, hitting the lamp post, destroying the bulb at the top and burning the surrounding area around that lamp post.

At the corner of his eyes, Syaoran noted that both Fai and Kurogane were silent and watching. They both knew that he could handle this by himself. Even Fai wore his subtle smile back on his face. While Sakura was partly hidden from his other by Fai's robes as she slept silently.

His other followed up immediately after summoning lightening. Summoning his jian he charged right into Syaoran just as the latter finished deflecting the former's spell. Syaoran brought his jian to bear as the blade came from left. Both blades clashed and swept to their respective sides as they both try to redirect the force from their previous slashes for another offensive cut.

But this time Syaoran, instead of slashing his jian back to his other self, side stepped himself back and lashes out his left foot at the same time using his blade to parry his other and sending the boy skidding into the pavement.

Syaoran then assumed a stance, the right hand holding the jian was crossed above his left hand. The rashinban glyph flashed back into existence, sending air out as magical energies flowed. This should be a better position to cast spells as he could draw the energy longer and obtain maximum control in this position. His other self stood up and drew a seal from his sleeves. In another instant, both shouted: "Raitei Shourai!"

Both released tremendous amounts of electrical energy from their respective blades. On one side, blue lightening flared from three circles, directing it to the boy. As the lightning struck, his other managed to maintain his energies for a little while more, a sign of his determination. But though they were of the same spirit: experience and power was on Syaoran's side. That opportunity he took easily, overpowering the boy easily in the lightening duel. But he was careful to limit his lightning's energy enough to only shock the boy into unconsciousness.

Still, that was enough to send to boy flying to the green grass beyond the pavement and fortunately, did not hit anything hard as except dirt and grass. Finally, this time he seemed to be knocked out. The other's jian soon disappeared.

Syaoran picked up his jian and dismissed it, sealing it back into his arm. He walked towards the spot where his other lied and carried him up.

"Syaoran fought good today didn't he?" cooed Fai.

"Yeah! Syaoran was all like..." Mokona demonstrated the others to a healthy dose of Mokona's demonstration of Syaoran's earlier fight.

"The kid has some training although he is not yet up to his full potential." commented Kurogane.

"Still, it is curious to see another Syaoran, this one with the same determination as ours and at least, I hope not hell bent on destruction" said Fai.

"I hope so..." Syaoran looked into the sleeping face of his other, very much like his own when he was about his age. He loathe to kill innocent people and it wouldn't feel better if there were two Syaorans who would like to kill him for different reasons either. But for now, let the boy rest. Syaoran sighed: he would know the truth of this very soon.

Much better if it did not involve with his business of the clone.


	3. The Coming Convergence

NOTE TO ALL: I DO NOT OWN TSUBASA OR ANY OTHER CLAMP WORKS (THOUGH I OWN WHAT I WILL ADD HERE SOONER, LATER OR NEVER)

ANOTHER NOTE: IN THE USE OF PRONOUNS FOR MOKONA I WILL STILL ADDRESS MOKONA AS MOKONA (AS I REALLY DO NOT KNOW MOKONA'S GENDER AND AS RESPECT TO THE LINE: "MOKONA IS MOKONA!")

* * *

STRANGE ENCOUNTERS

Chapter 3: The Coming Convergence

The sun was shining brightly, the sky was blue, there were a few cars and plus it was a holiday! In short: it was paradise in Tomoeda as Sakura walked on the side walk in the early morning light. Beside her, Tomoyo walked: her long black hair drifting with the wind. It's been quite peaceful for half a month since Syaoran's departure.

Kero was on the inside of her bag, eating the chocolates she had bought from a shop for him... well that was originally for her friends. But today Kero was having a massive case of the S.T.S. : Sweet Tooth Syndrome. Whatever notion of sharing those large slabs of chocolate for the four of them would be very slim- and that was why she had hid the real chocolate bars in the loose pocket of her jacket. The ones being eaten were those creations she and Tomoyo drew in The Create Card as preparations. Though magical creations, Sakura knew her guardian wouldn't be able to resist eating them anyway.

When asked why it was that they couldn't just draw the chocolates for themselves, Tomoyo just answered in all her wisdom: "Cause you don't fake _authentic_ chocolate by copying them through The Create Card."

But in her eagerness to meet Syaoran for the day, the topic of chocolate wouldn't matter anyway until she sees him again.

"Where is Syaoran?" Sakura asked. Through the various and numerous mails she received from him a week ago, she managed to piece out that Syaoran went back to Hong Kong to finish whatever duty he has with his family. But it was the last letter that made her heart leap: He was going back, at least only for a short visit.

Tomoyo giggled, her hand stifling the sound.

Sakura blushed, "What's so funny?"

Smiling Tomoyo remarked, "Sakura calm down, you haven't been this tense since the day Syaoran left for Hong Kong. Besides, it's not as if he's going to die now is he? "

Suddenly a long shriek of thunder of what could only be from discharging lightning was heard from the direction of the Theme Park nearby. It was a good thing that it was a holiday and at this hour most of the people here should still be asleep or at least in their homes. The noise was enough to call the national army in a matter of seconds.

The bag Sakura carried suddenly burst open and Kero with a face covered with chocolate, shouted amidst the clamor of the electrical chaos, "Its Syaoran's magical energy, but it's very strong!"

It lasted only for a short while until the sound suddenly exploded and then all was silent once more.

Tomoyo excitedly drew up her camera from her bag and hits the record button as she ran after her friend, "It's been a long time since anything this exciting has shown up! Too bad I left your costume at my house."

Sakura mentally sighed as she ran and asked, "You're still making those costumes?"

Tomoyo smiled and replied, "Well, since you were always surrounded by adventure when we were young, I suppose it was only a matter of time after you completed Clow's tests that something would happen."

Shrugging away her dismay at her best friend's antics, Sakura ran towards an alley.

Making sure no one was looking except Kero and Tomoyo, Sakura summoned both her Star Wand from its dominant form and with it, the card- The Erase.

Her magic circle erupted beneath her, expelling the surrounding air just as the Erase leapt to the top of the five-pointed star of her sealing wand.

Feeling the currents of magic drawing from her circle to her card Sakura cried, "Release!"

The true form of the Earse started to emerge from its card form: The Erase's foggy aura started to flow out from its card just before its true form appeared: A small imp wearing the black and white garments of a court jester. Its jester's hat was reaching far into the toes while holding a black cape on both of hands. The ruffles that enclosed its neck fluttered in the morning breeze.

"Erase, remove the memories of the noise from the townspeople who have heard it." Sakura said. This should avoid getting themselves caught in an awkward situation and not to mention the police or whatever innocent bystander was in the place. It wouldn't be easy explaining the people who she really is and what she is trying to do as well as with dealing the coming consequences of those _too curious_.

Nodding, the Erase flew off and along with it, the gray fog aura just as Sakura raced towards the Tomoeda Theme Park. Kero flew ahead, acting as the guide towards the location of the noise.

As they rounded the corner of a block, they could now see the entrance to the Theme park looming closer towards them.

"Syaoran is very close now" remarked Kero flapping hard to catch up with Sakura.

As they approached the entrance to the park, a deep gruff voice shouted, "Tomoyo!"


	4. Strange Encounters

NOTE TO ALL: I DO NOT OWN TSUBASA OR ANY OTHER CLAMP WORKS (THOUGH I OWN WHAT I WILL ADD HERE SOONER, LATER OR NEVER)

* * *

STRANGE ENCOUNTERS

Chapter 4: Strange Encounters

Syaoran breathed out a sigh as he carried his other in his arms. His green robes spilling out of his arms and billowing in the light wind. The child's sleeping face was quite peaceful, the only thing marring that was a red bruise at the left side of his cheek- something earned from rolling hard in the grass after getting hit by his lightning.

The others followed behind him- Kurogane's crimson eyes darted to and fro, looking for the slightest movement. Fai's ever present smile hung over his face like a mask betraying nothing of those within his remaining gold eye. Mokona snuggled tightly against his other's body, making it look as though he was carrying a small fluffy plush toy.

The party walked to the exit of the park, its empty toll booths stood empty underneath the large arc on which displayed the park's name. Looking up, Syaoran had a flash of nostalgia from the numerous times he had come in the alternate dimension that was once his home. Not for the first time, he'd wish he had another way to fix the entire mess he had made by not accepting Sakura's hand in the first place.

But he long ago accepted the consequences and therefore, he would not give everything up until this was all over. Not after through all that he has sacrificed... There is really no going back now.

Three figures soon came rushing towards their direction from the stairway. Two very familiar figures... One was raven haired, her long hair swayed in the breeze as she ran. The camera in her hands was aimed at the other girl.

Her partner had a light shoulder-length brown hair, her eyes were bright with worry. It was _her... _Well it's _his_ Sakura.

A sharp pang suddenly rang in his heart. But that was smothered by years of trained restraint.

The last of them was a small stuffed flying lion quite strange, but then they have Mokona.

"TOMOYO!" Kurogane suddenly passed the sleeping sakura to Fay and went rushing towards the raven haired girl, who even in this world, Syaoran could sense wisdom behind those eyes- wisdom far beyond her years.

Syaoran watched amused as Kurogane knelt before Tomoyo, who was suddenly drawn to him with the same amusement as he was, the camera in her hands suddenly dropped to his direction. Through the memories he had shared when the clone still had his heart, he knew that this wasn't the only time he had done this. Still even before and after his release from Fei Wong's Glass Seal, scenes like this were nice in easing some of his frustrations while getting the princess' memories.

"So cute! A small Sakura and Tomoyo!" cried Fay. He ran as if the world cared him not- his hands flying in the air in his excitement.

"Kurogane, that's not your princess remember?" he said, forward to Kurogane.

"Wait how do you know -Princess?" Tomoyo's eyes lit up as she heard the last word from Fay. Her brow arching.

"Hey it's the brat!" cried the stuffed lion flying in circles above his sleeping other.

"Syaoran!" cried this world's Sakura as she rushed to him. She brushed some of his other's stray locks from his closed eyes, ignoring her friend's remarks.

"Thank you so much for getting him back to me.." this Sakura hugged the sleeping form of his other , a tear fell from her eye.

"I know..." Syaoran knelt in front of her and brushed a stray tear away from her face. His face stared into her jade eyes. This Syaoran was pretty lucky to have his loved one so very close...

"He would've understood too." With that she suddenly snapped her head to his and her eyes widened.

"Syao... ran" gasping she backed off a bit, her wand raised but her eyes never leaving both Syaorans.

"This is getting stranger and stranger." The stuffed lion piped.

"Mekyo! Mokona detects a sudden surge in magical power!" Mokona exclaimed having seemed to sleep off the earlier commotion.

Fay took a step forward, revealing the sleeping form of Sakura to them all. His golden hair shown like a halo around his face

Sakura gasped at the sight of her older self (well from her view point that is). Her white gown shimmering in the sunlight like a cloud and seemingly still in her post-feather deep sleep. Tomoyo even let her jaw dropped in her surprise and then swiveled her camera to her friend's alternate self.

"An older Syaoran, a talking bunny, a kneeling ninja, a one eyed angel and best of all an older Sakura!" squealed Tomoyo rising zooming out her camera to the Tsubasa group.

"Hey Mokona is Mokona!" exclaimed Mokona as he leapt off towards Tomoyo.

Sakura trembled, "You are Syaoran aren't you?"

Looking back at his other, Syaoran smiled...

"Not exactly..."


	5. Of Thoughts And Chocolate

NOTE TO ALL: I DO NOT OWN TSUBASA OR ANY OTHER CLAMP WORKS (THOUGH I OWN WHAT I WILL ADD HERE SOONER, LATER OR NEVER)

STORY NOTES: IN THE USE OF PRONOUNS FOR MOKONA I WILL STILL ADDRESS MOKONA AS MOKONA (AS I REALLY DO NOT KNOW MOKONA'S GENDER AND AS RESPECT TO THE LINE: "MOKONA IS MOKONA!")

* * *

STRANGE ENCOUNTERS

Chapter 5: Of Thoughts And Chocolate

Syaoran watched the younger Sakura's shock on her face. His amusement was coupled by his nostalgia of what his own mother looked like in a photo he left in an alternate Clow country. Suddenly she emitted a small squeak of "Hoee" before dropping unconscious.

* * *

"So that is what's really going on here..." said Tomoyo excitedly as they approached her house – well a mansion. It was somewhat an unsurprising thought; considering the many alternate Tomoyos they have met along the way and all of whom were very rich. On the way, they made up nick names to the Tsubasa group couple in order to not get themselves confused when they called- Tsubasa's Syaoran would be called Lang and their still sleeping Sakura (Kurogane carrying her as of now) as Hime (paying homage to the princess title).

"But still I don't trust them." Syaoran muttered. Both he and Sakura walked ahead of the group along while Tomoyo was giving them space.

"You and your trust issues... Sheesh I sometimes even wonder how you managed to have Sakura as your girlfriend."Tomoyo teased.

At this, Syaoran and Sakura blushed while Lang silently smiled at him. The younger couple held their hands as they entered the Tomoyo household living room.

Soon they sat on the plush chairs of that room; Kurogane placed Hime who still slept on the couch facing Lang, while the Sakura fidgeted with excitement in her seat with Syaoran seating next to her. Contrary to his fidgeting lover, the boy watched the Tsubasa group in silent worry.

Mokona bounced up and down in front of Tomoyo's camera while the girl herself was still taking in all of the information the Tsubasa group had told her while she told them theirs.

Mokona hopped back to the small stuffed but living lion after a brief moment of stealing the spotlight from Tomoyo's camera. Mokona then raised a small arm to the flying lion which strangely, has a large distended belly and a mouthful of chocolate.

"Mokona senses enormous amounts of magical energy from you."

"So what, bean bun?" retorted Kero, his voice slurry from all the chocolate.

Mokona ignores Kero's remark and instead went nearer; smelling the stuffed lion's mouth. "Mokona smells chocolate from you... Are you a living magical chocolate bag? Mokona is awfully very hungry today."

In a mixture of surprise and offense, the fat lion landed on the floor with a thud in front of Mokona and puffed out its rather small chest: "No! I am Kero, guardian of the... Heyyy stouww!" It exclaimed as Mokona tried to pry open Kero's mouth, a hand on the toy lion's mouth while a foot on the jaw, extending it greatly.

"Mokona's SUPER SECRET SUPERPOWER: SUPER SUCTION!" Mokona announced before opening Mokona's great maw.

Kurogane grunted suddenly swiped Mokona before Mokona vacuumed Kero's stomach of its chocolate and instead, before Kurogane could act any further; Mokona's suction had activated. This created a strong vortex enough to send Mokona (still in Kurogane's hands) directly into his chin, both jaws clamping the said body part.

Angrily, Kurogane tried pulling Mokona off courtesy of his right hand.

"That's so adorable! Kuro- pipi has grown a fluffy white beard!" Fay shrieked with glee while Kero laughed.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kurogane shouted, now having both hands and feet trying to take off Mokona from his face. But that failed spectacularly as every failed attempt made towards Mokona's body was a slap into his nose due to the fact that the rather flexible body of Mokona tended to bounce back towards Kurogane's face every time his fierce grip slipped off that white bun.

Fay's expression darkened slightly "I wouldn't do that if I were you. If Mokona's super suction is really that super... eventually, I am sure your strength would be enough to rip off your own jaws off."

But then he suddenly smiled, the tips of his eye teeth gleamed "If you want, you could wait for Mokona to moist a bit so that his lips would fall off your chin."

At this, Kero laughed uproariously with renewed intensity, "HAhahaha Now we.. Hahaha.. we have Hahaha.. the return of... Mutant Bunny Ninja Retard! Wahahaha!"

Kurogane stared daggers at the stuffed lion before casually kicking him with his foot. Kero smacked into the wall with an considerable plop.

"Hey! what was that for?!" Kero yelled...

Right before turning into his true form and growled "So you wanna die?"

Kurogane grinned wickedly "Bring it pussy!"

Chaos reigned.

"Is it always like this for Kero?" Asked Syaoran and Tomoyo as Lang smiled knowingly in amusement.

"Pretty much." answered Lang. All the while, Fay just sat and played with one of the dolls lying around.

"Clow Reed... I wonder if he planned this all." Fay muttered off-handedly, one of the dolls in his hands stood over the other- as if in a poise of victory over a fallen villain.

With that the surrounding mood changed and a bit of palpable tension was evident at the sound of _that _name.

"Knowing him, it would probably a yes. But then it could be coincidence that you appeared here. He never said anything about you guys." Sakura answered.

"Hitsuzen. There is no coincidence. It is all inevitable." retorted Lang.

Standing, Fay puts his arms between the squabbling Kero and Kurogane so that he may pass between them. Tension was very thick between the two ridiculous fighters and at the moment he released his hands; the two went back on each other. Mokona is still attached to Kurogane, waving around his face like a furry flag as he moved.

Fay then walked to where Hime still lay and stroked the sleeping girl's hair. His face darkened as if he remembered all of his past tragedies. Taking a quick glance at both this world's younger Syaoran and Sakura, "How far will you go to save the ones you love?" he mused.

"But no matter what may come you will never let her go. Right Syaoran?" His eyes lingered on both Syaoran and Sakura, both of them reached and held each other's hands. As if the words brought a cryptic warning from the magician.

Fai then knowingly smiled as he said "Good to know too that the love is strong in these two." And that earned him a blush from the young couple.

"I will not let her go. I promise you that." Syaoran said, his determination radiating from his features.

"Ah that reminds me," Sakura fished out some of the chocolate that lay within her jacket and gave some to Lang and to Syaoran. "Eat some, it'll make you feel a bit better."

Kero paused a moment from his tumble with Kurogane and immediately went almost to the chocolate, but then was stopped by Kurogane who pulled back on the lion's wings.

"Hey you wuss! It's meant for _us._" he retorted.

"Kero, I'm sorry but the black _handsome_ ninja is right. Besides you ate up most of the chocolates we made for you." Tomoyo soothingly said as she reached her share of chocolate from Sakura.

At this the guardian reluctantly backed off just as Kurogane had a triumphant smirk (and a bit of a blush) on his face. Although that smile earned a few giggles from the whole group- seeing as Mokona's still attached to his face.

"Still it was fake chocolates..." Kero grumbled, turning back into the plushie lion form.

"Yet good tasting chocolates as you managed to eat them all you pig." Tomoyo teasingly rebuffed as Kero resigned himself on to the other side of the living room, trying to find out where were the prototype video games that Tomoyo's family were working on.

Lang passed to Fay some of the chocolate and soon he nibbled his own portion; savoring the taste and sweetness of glorious chocolate that he hadn't tasted for a long while.

Fay took a bite of his own even as Kurogane grabbed his share from the magician with one hand full of Mokona- (that white bun was still attached to the ninja was eventually coaxed by Fay to let go of Kurogane's chin by having a bit of chocolate hover just above Mokona's mouth) and saved a portion of chocolate for Hime for her eventual awakening.

"If I may, can I examine these Sakura Cards?" asked Lang.

Sakura summoned for the Star Wand from its dominant form that hung from her neck. In a bit of protest, Syaoran grumbled with a mouthful of chocolate as Sakura flourished the Wand.

"Come on, Syaoran they are trying to help." Sakura looked at her boyfriend.

"Hey brat, don't you think your behavior's a bit verging on paranoia now? Besides, we've been through a lot already: Yue, The Wild Cards, and heck, even your ex-fiance." Kero off-handedly mentioned as he was busy with the prototype portable gaming console he had on his lap on the far side of the living room.

"Sakura and Kero dear, I think the boyfriend's jealous of his other for beating him earlier in the park. Tomoyo teased.

Lang smiled. As always, Tomoyo hits the bull's eye. It's a bit of shame having someone you thought as a threat beat you in single combat added with the desire to become ever stronger to be able to defend those you care about. Besides, he's in puberty Lang could understand a bit that by showing them their trump card (a deck of cards for this matter) it would seem a bit unfair.

"Alright, I'll show you a bit more on what you can do with your powers after you'll let me see the cards." Lang said affectionately to the boy.

With this the boy's eyes lit up even if the reply had a flat tone in it, "Sure."

Tomoyo smirked even as her eyes rolled over "Stubborn as ever."


	6. Of Cards

NOTE TO ALL: I DO NOT OWN TSUBASA OR ANY OTHER CLAMP WORKS (THOUGH I OWN WHAT I WILL ADD HERE SOONER, LATER OR NEVER)

* * *

STRANGE ENCOUNTERS

Chapter 6: Of Cards

The room hushed as the group watched on.

In the center of the room Sakura stood as she summoned her Star Wand. Immediately, the innate power that resided within in her manifested with the burst of her Mage's Circle. Manipulating the energy, Sakura coaxed the Wand into existence, its form drawn out of the key that hung around her neck.

Sakura focused, even after her trials and tribulations into become the Mistress of the Clow, she does not yet have the level of power that Eriol or Clow possessed in order to summon all the Cards without the use of the Wand. With it, she channeled her innate power to pull Clow's creations from their usual place within the Book of Clow.

"Come and heed your mistress' call! I summon you all!" and with that, the cards appeared, all fifty three cards arrayed around her in a circle and at another gesture of the Wand, arranged themselves according to their Hierarchy Of Cards at the table.

The Hope was on top of the Hierarchy, seemingly alone while the other fifty six Cards were distributed under The Six Cards according to their affinity: The Light, The Dark, The Firey, The Watery, The Earthy, and The Windy.

Fai whistled even as Lang's eyes grew wide in amazement. Even without having to read the script or the images written into each card, Lang felt each Card's ties upon the ether of magic that correspond with their designated tasks. Besides that, all of them had the signatures of both Western Magic and Oriental Magic. In short, these are definitely Clow Reed's creations, regardless of Sakura's Mage Circle that is now emblemized at the back of each card.

In some cards, such as The Silent and The Dark, he could feel a bit of kinship as their dominant magical signatures were similar to the Oriental Magics that were taught to him by his own father. He was sure the young Syaoran also felt the same in that sense. In other cards, Western Magic- something Lang suspected Fai's Magic power had some relation to, was more evident.

Fai critically appraised the cards, "Fascinating! Manifestations of primal and utilitarian aspects powered by the Owner's power... drawn from the stars eh... Hmm, familiar yet highly complex in structure." The blonde mage picked up a lone card that was on top of the Hierarchy Of Cards- The Hope. He winked knowingly at both Syaoran and Sakura who blushed hotly at the gesture while Tomoyo grinned madly;

"This card however... is a totally different matter."

Putting back The Hope in place, the blonde mage focused back on the Mistress of the Cards, his eyes glinting with intelligence and a serious mask suddenly drawn upon his features.

"To a fully realized Mage, these Cards effectively grant authority over most areas of power even I have difficulty handling- even with me having both of my eyes intact."

"Pretty good for one with a draining magical ability, though you do forget some-" Kero cuts in.

"Guardian of The Clow Cards? Yeah, you were shouting that part a while back." Fai answered back, glancing at the now bouncing Mokona presently entertaining Tomoyo's camera. Another glance showed him that Hime still slept deeply in one corner of the living room.

"Hmpf." Kero huffed in a mixture of pride and annoyance.

"Although I do wonder... if Kero here has ties to half of the cards excluding The Hope, where's the other Guardian?" Fai mused.

"Uhmm... The Guardian Yue's hanging out with my brother in his False form as Yukito." Sakura answered.

Syaoran glanced at Lang, giving his other a sly grin.

"Oh Yue, you'll like him." To which Sakura promptly shouldered her boyfriend.

"Hey!" Syaoran mildly retorted. In the background, both Kurogane and Lang pointedly ignored the latter's other while Tomoyo snickered at the couple's antics.

"Anybody mentioned my name?" Yue's voice echoed the room as the pale-haired angel himself entered into the Daidouji living room. His folded wings and resplendent white and blue robes generated an ethereal quality about him as he walked towards them. Immediately, Lang felt an infatuation brewing towards the Guardian. But soon he realized that it was the effect of Yue emanating an overwhelming amount of Lunar Magic on Lang's own powers that caused this.

So this is what his other meant... Both of their powers amplified and rely on the Moon and so when something or someone contains a significant amount of Lunar energy, well it would be proper to say they'll "moon" over it as a natural means to empower themselves.

"Mistress, I came as soon as I could when I sensed the disturbance- oof."

Sakura ran towards the Guardian, embracing him in a brief hug.

"It's alright now Yue. It has been taken care of. Ah, by the way..."

Sakura smiled warmly as she motioned the Travelers to Yue.

"This is our friend Yue, he is also one of the Guardian of the Cards.

With that, Yue gave Lang and his group a formal bow before introducing themselves and the sleeping Hime. Intrigued, the pale angel listened as Sakura filled him in on the day's events, the Cards of which Kero and Yue were in charge of and soon, the discussion wandered into the mischievous times of how they captured the Cards with Syaoran and Tomoyo occasional making a comment or at times bickering, blushing amongst themselves as they related their adventures to the Travelers.

At last, Kurogane spoke which prompted the attention of the whole group. The black ninja's eyes bore directly on the Cards.

"What's the point though? If Clow had all that power in him, why was it necessary that he created the Cards?"

Sakura thought a bit. Sure it was explained to her that Clow Reed needed somebody to take care of his creations when sensed that it's almost his time to die. But she never really asked him, Eriol or Yue and Kero on what was it that made him _create _the cards.

"Well Clow told me..." Kero preempted.

Suddenly, Kero's ears perked up just as Mokona's eyes grew wide and Yue stood in attention as all of them detected a surge of Magical Power. At that moment, everyone stood tense with anticipation.

"Mekyo! Mokona senses multiple Feathers appearing within the area!"

Kero suddenly panicked. If the plushy's tawny coat could turn pale, it would be now.

"Sakura, dismiss the Cards! Now!" Yue shouted.

Even as Sakura gestured the Wand to dismiss them, the majority of the Cards below the Hierarchy suddenly rose and sped out of the house through the open windows. Sakura eventually managed to seal most of the top tier Cards in the ensuing chaos.

"What the hell just happened?!" Kurogane shouted.

"Crap! Crap! Crap! Some of the lower tier Cards have gone rogue! Whatever the heck that was, I could feel its Signature so similar to Sakura that they must have followed it instead because of the influence it's giving off." Kero then paused as if he was focusing on something. His eyes suddenly grew wide as a revelation hit him,

"I can't even return to my true form again!" Kero piped.

Mokona gave a worried glance to the group.

"Strange, Mokona senses the Feathers Energy being dispersed around the city for some reason. The Cards must be affecting them."

Yue turned to Sakura.

"I'll go scout ahead to see what's going on."

"Be careful."

And with a nod, the angel ran towards the open window and took a leap. Feathery wings caught the wind as the Guardian flew off into the sky.

"Well we better get moving before the Cards will start to cause some damage around Tomoeda." suggested Syaoran.

"My, my... into the fray already?" The red gem on Mokona's forehead burst to life as the Dimensional Witch, Yuuko Ichihara appeared in a holographic transmission emitted from the light of Mokona's ruby gem. The raven haired Witch wore a fashionable gown with gold and red embroidery. A matching butterfly pin was clipped unto her hair.

"I see you have some interesting companions present and some very familiar faces too at that." The Witch remarked, her deep wine red eyes glinting in amusement.

"Yuuko! It's been a while." Mokona chirped. The Travelers greeted the Witch customarily; Fai and Lang with their hi's and Kurogane with his usual grunt. The Cardcaptor group acted with calm curiosity with the Dimensional Witch, although it has been explained to them earlier by Lang and his group about her, it's still different when you get to meet one of the most powerful persons in the multi-verse.

"... Been too long." Kero remarked coldly. The witch turned her attention on the plush toy.

"Kero!" rebuked the Mistress of Cards. But Kero didn't seem to mind it.

"Kero... Yes, it has been too long. Is _he_ doing well with himself there?"

The plush winged-lion sighing gathered himself and answered.

"Yes. Well look, I know you're not here for some chit-chat like old times."

Yuuko raised a brow, "Are you sure? Alright then, I'll just skip the part where I give you the sugary treats you so love and on to the matter at hand."

"Huh?! I thought you wouldn't give anything without payment?" asked the surprised lion.

The Witch grinned. "Oh yes, these have been paid, although I suppose if the receiver does not want it well..."

Kero relented, "Fine, fine, give them to me!"

Mokona's mouth opened wide in response and a small chest with the words 'Ser John's Toffee, circa 1727' creatively painted on top of the chest.

Kero stared at the small chest for a moment. "Ha, ha, very funny Clow..."

The plush lion's demeanor changed at the next; "TOFFEE I MISS YOU SO MUCH!" as he opened the chest's sugary contents.

The Witch smiled a bit before focusing upon The Mistress Of the Clow Cards – Sakura.

"And so we meet Mistress Of Cards, I've always wanted to meet the one entrusted with Clow's Cards. But as of the moment, I could see that the situation calls us to hurry. May be chat or so later would be best hmm?"

Smiling, Sakura gave the Witch a nod.

"That would be best."

"Now to the matter at hand." Yuuko began...


	7. And So It Begins

NOTE TO ALL: I DO NOT OWN TSUBASA OR ANY OTHER CLAMP WORKS (THOUGH I OWN WHAT I WILL ADD HERE SOONER, LATER OR NEVER)

* * *

STRANGE ENCOUNTERS

Chapter 7: And So It Begins

_Tomoeda Dimension – Edo Bay*,1600_

_"So where are we now father?"_

_The raven haired boy not more than seven years old blinked in curiosity as the ship neared the port. The sunlight just barely broke the predawn darkness as the Japanese fishing ship sailed calmly unto the port. He breathed out in a sigh, feeling the comforting chill that the night's darkness had brought him be replaced by the subtle warmth of the morning sun._

_ Beyond the ship he rode was a great multitude of wooden houses and people in their colorful robes, a sight that was quite familiar like the ones back in China and altogether different from those in England. Another fierce sea breeze cooled them as their vessel approached the port._

_"This Clow, is the great city of Edo..." James Reed sat down to give his son a loving smile while tousling the boy's raven hair. His own shoulder length brown curls were also wet from the sea spray. The man's rough subtle mildly scratched the boy's cheeks. Both of their windswept cloaks covered their modest riding clothes suited for today's planned journey._

_ Despite the difference of their hair colors, one look at their faces would give no argument that they were father and son as both had quite the similar facial features, with some exotic exceptions from Clow's Chinese mother of course. _

_Clow smiled. It was worth every trick, cuddle, and cute pouts to persuade his mother to let himself go with his father on this little excursion while she was also currently embroiled in the affairs of the Li Clan of Mages as one of its heads in their ancestral house of Guangdong. But not before she had them swear to contact her every night by divinations._

_As they respectfully parted ways from the fishing crew they had befriended from Nagasaki, James made inquires to fetch some horses. The man's practiced tongue made it seemed like he could pass himself off as a native. _

_After a few moments later, they procured a pair of fine horses from a nearby house. A considerable dialogue and to the surprise of the head of the house on his guest's ability to speak their tongue, was all it took for the host to offer his horses for a fair price. An inspection and an exchange of gold later and they were on their way._

_Getting on his horse, Clow reflected that his father's position as a respected owner of shares in the East India Trading Company had garnered him respect among many men. It was for the most part, his class and bearing with those with him that held many in awe. This was especially true since all of the crew and their generous host who had offered his horse for a fair price were Japanese who have not even heard of the influence the Company has on the countries it had been through._

_Of course, there was also the fact that he was also one of the most powerful Western Mages in Europe alive and currently the Arch-wizard of the secret English Order of Mages. It was an information that only a handful knew other than his family and close friends._

_After getting out of the bustling city and an amusing discourse on cultures and their voyage across the ocean, the pair found themselves traversing on a cool countryside. The fields around them filled with rice and trees as their horses trotted along the dirt path ahead. Huts dotted along the land and the distant ring of the hammer alerted them of a blacksmith in the vicinity._

_"It's actually pretty peaceful out here... I think I begin to see why your Persian friend would want to live here." the boy commented._

_James hummed in agreement._

_"Madame Vanda loves her quiet I agree. But she was quite the spitfire when she had corrected me on my geometrical wardings."_

_"Oh, she was one of your mentors then? That must mean she'd be as old and pruney as great grandma Li!"_

_The Arch-wizard chuckled in the thought. _

_"Her job as the granter of wishes does seem to add all those wrinkles... but I am too much of a good boy for that petty trick". The arch-wizard smiled, mirth gleaming in his deep blue eyes. _

_A few trots more along the beaten dirt path and James had halted._

_"And here we are... well more specifically; just a step away from the threshold."_

_They stopped on a field of land. Just beyond the horizon, they could see edges of quaint little village._

_ Strange, Clow thought. For even with his brilliant magical senses that far exceeded his age; he could sense..._

_Nothing. _

_The Arch-wizard turned a curious eye upon his son._

_"Don't be surprised, only those supposed to visit this place can enter. Everyone, even wizards of my class are subject to respect this rule." He paused, as if weighing his words to his son._

_"Madame Vanda didn't create the place, the place called her to it." James informed his son._

_"Hitsuzen then." The boy answered even as James nodded sagely in ascent._

_ Do you have the package?" the Arch-wizard inquired. _

_Clow took out a small package within the depths of his pack._

_"Now Clow, promise me that you'll be on your best behavior, no tricks." James pointedly reminded the boy. Despite his smart looks, his son was usually found not far from a disaster that he had caused by one of his pranks. _

_Clever enough as they were, the Arch-wizard had to admit._

_As Clow nodded in earnest, James sighed in relief as the pair faced the seemingly empty field. _

_"Good, now stay close to me and let us visit a very, very old friend..."_

_Huddling close to his father for a bit, they both took a step and Clow could now see a house materialize upon the once empty field. He could have guessed that anyone other than those chosen by the place would have passed on an empty field of wild grass._

_The house in front of them was designed in oriental architecture as an example of the graceful design of its sliding doors were definitely not a thing of Western fashion and yet with a hint of Western architecture as well with that stone tower being on the second floor being an example. All in all, it had two stories with wooden arches, and tiled roofs topped with crescent moon sigils. It was a house that definitely stood out among its contemporaries in this land, if not time as well._

_A modest small garden was planted on the lawn as well as a Cherry Blossom Tree that bloomed in full._

_ Beneath the tree stood a little girl in a flower patterned kimono not more than Clow's own age. Her small pale hands clasped a bunch of the fallen pink petals before launching them in the air like the rain. Black hair swirled around her face as she gave into the moment of raining petals._

_ With the crunch of the pair's shoes upon dirt, the girl turned to face them, the gaze of her wine-red eyes meeting Clow's deep blue, her surprise lighting up her exotic features._

* * *

Tomoeda Dimension – London, 20th Century

Eriol awoke with a start.

He had been dreaming again... The dreams of from an old soul, he mused.

Getting up from his extravagant London bed wasn't a problem now that the affairs regarding Clow Reed's successor to his Cards, Sakura Kinamoto was over, he had reverted his body to that of an age appropriate for his mind:

A man now in his early thirties, his straight, raven hair was cut short in the fashionable manner of most men in this era while still having his face shaved clean. His lanky frame was filled in with lean muscle from the years of magical, mental and physical training that had been a necessity from Clow Reed's memories; ironically in order to build up the requirements for shifting himself back into a child's body, then maintaining the form over extended periods of time.

All of that was for the capability to befriend, then test and mentor Sakura in her acceptance of the Clow Cards.

Clow, Eriol reflected was after all a meticulous man when you get to know him... after you get past his nasty mischievous streak.

Which unfortunately Eriol reflected, he has too... and most fortunately, in smaller quantities.

Thinking of Clow, Eriol was reminded that his duties as one of the Card's proctors for succession were now completed and with nothing too out of the ordinary that Sakura and her friends couldn't handle, he was proud of her on her progress.

It also signaled the start of a new chapter of his life. Now with Sakura matured and his own power halved to her father, Fujitaka Kinomoto before he left for England; he had the kind of freedom that Clow, with his foresight abilities and tremendous magical power could not as it drew intrigue and tragedy to him in his life, enough to cause the events of the present.

Eriol now regained his position as a professor in the prestigious University of London, specifically under the Institute of Historical Research after his hiatus during the Clow Card incident.

Hey, having Clow's memories of the old world is certainly a big plus!

Kazo Mizuki herself has planned to continue her studies for her Master of Education in the London's Institution of Education after working one more year in the nearby public primary school. It was all a fun experience.

Yet despite his duties to his past self were done, Eriol found himself smiled wistfully as he thought upon the dream. Even romance was a difficult thing for the old guy. At least he was fortunate to have Kaho Mizuki who now slept beside him, her red hair glistening from the dim bedside lamp.

Thinking back to his latest dream, Eriol had an inkling that his awakening had much to do with that and Sakura and that was no thanks to the residual powers of the Dream Seer that Clow once had. As much as he enjoyed his life being in London, this seemed to take precedence.

Eriol now knows what to do tomorrow:

It's time to visit the kids.

Sighing, he thought he might as well bring the matter up with Kaho.

* * *

Tomoeda Dimension - Tomoeda City, 20th Century

'Thankfully, with the Erase Card in effect later, there would be no problems for the events that would be happening today.' Sakura assured herself as the party approached fought through the The Storm Card's created storms towards premises of the Tomoeda Elementary which was now eerily enveloped by green fog.

The school was presently deserted from the holiday and people further went indoors by the sudden storms caused by the continuous effect of The Storm Card which now raged all over the city.

So far, the only thing that had kept them from tumbling head over heels was Windy's presence in controlling the air flow around them in a manageable order. Even though Windy should be in at a hierarchy than the Storm, it seemed that the Feather's sheer energy fed The Storm to limit the effects of its Major Card.

The Wish Granter Yuuko had told her of the Feather's innate ability to control the Cards because Hime herself was Sakura. Thus the spiritual and magical powers resonated in each Feather would affect the the Cards with the only way of dealing it is to extract the Feathers from where they are currently residing.

Even the Guardians cannot control the rogue Cards that are supposedly are within their domains.

From the scouting that Yue did, Mokona's Feather Wavelength ability and the rechecking of Cards, they are missing eleven of the fifty seven Cards:

The Mist, The Shadow, The Storm, The Illusion, The Wave, The Through, The Maze, The Fight, The Power, The Change and The Hope, which Sakura had dreaded the most. As she had no idea what The Hope will do as unlike the rest she was unsure whether or not it would split back into The Nothing or worse...

And so here they are. She, both Syaorans, the Guardians, Mokona, Kurogane, and Fay. The Travelers wore their respective cloaks on against the storm, while the rest had coats matching their respective clothes colors and fashion as courtesy of the Tomoyo Company.

Speaking of which, Tomoyo had to stay with the Sleeping Hime. But not before strapping a small prototype portable camera on to Kero for video purposes!

Kero initially refused, but when Tomoyo mentioned the incentives of more sweets, the stuffed lion couldn't help but accept the bribery.

The cheeky girl also made her wear a new outfit: A robe of white with red embroidery that etched red triangles on the lining of its hood, the waist and tail. A smart slit on the front end of the robe revealed Sakura's billowing red trousers (which thankfully enough, are made from waterproof material).**

The whole thing also allowed her to run with freedom and to move with ease.

"If you're gonna be a mage, you have to look like it!" the girl mischievously commented as she handed to her the outfit to wear, in view of all her guests' amusement!

With all these embarrassing thoughts clouding her mind, she didn't notice the slight heaviness that seemed gathering in the air...

Lightning bolts suddenly reached towards them from the sky!

"Look out Sakura!" Both Kero and Syaoran exclaimed, even as the rest of them scrambled into action to prevent a direct hit.

"Mistress!" Yue shouted in alarm, throwing up a barrier to her.

"Hoee!"

CRACK! The burst of energy from it made her hair stand as the blast light faded from her closed lids..

Right in front of her, Yue's transparent magical barrier allowed her to see Syaoran's green robes fluttered in the wind as the boy swept his left hand in an arc from his jian, redirecting the bolt intended for her as he shot it back onto the center of The Storm. Unfortunately, that did it nothing of note.

"This Kid's good, managed to make the move after seeing it once." Kurogane muttered, emerging just a little away from the blackened site of where he was supposed to be standing a seconds ago.

"Don't be silly Kuro-tan, it's the Power of Love." Fai sniffed.

"Sakura, you know better than to space out now! Focus on your senses, you'll know when The Storm's gonna hit when you do." Syaoran reminded the Cardcaptor.

"Sorry for the worry Syaoran." Sakura meekly apologized.

"It's alright as long as you're safe."

The boy sighed in with relief while turning towards his alternate self, seemingly unfazed by the chaos that surrounded them just as the rest of the Travelers were.

"Thanks for the inspiration." Syaoran muttered to which Lang silently nodded in response.

Bringing up the front, both Syaorans began to set foot towards the school when again the shriek of lightening made the party leap back in surprise.

"Syaoran!" cried Sakura in worry.

A gleeful laughter drifted in the wind as the party picked themselves up from that last attack.

"Don't worry Sakura, we'll handle this." Responded the boy even as he turned to his other.

"I think The Storm wants a little of its own medicine now. Wouldn't you agree?" a devilish glint in the boy's eyes even as his other self in agreement.

With both aiming at the Eye of The Storm hovering over the school, both mages immediately drew on their powers;

Lang clasped at his left palm to summon his sword. Releasing the full length of the jian, he brought up the first two fingers of his left hand, his mind drawing upon the familiar flow of magic that his father had taught him long before. In that instant, his Mage Circle opened; the expression of his Lunar magical energy being brought into reality. The Li Family's Mage Circle: The Rashinban, The Compass glyph spun into life with its dull yellow glow upon the wet pavement. Now he only needed to give the energy a form...

Syaoran took up a paper seal from a pocket within his green sleeves. Unlike his counterpart, he did not yet have the strength to open his own glyph and instead used the seals as a way to express his magical energy into form. Imbuing the seal with his own energy, the boy threw!

As Syaoran brought his own sword to bear at the thrown seal, both mages shouted.

"Raitei Shourai!"

Blue and yellow lightning raced across the sky and into The Storm's Eye.

After a brief roar of thunder, the rain and wind suddenly died down. In the distance, Sakura could see The Storm's Card form floating in the air.

"I think you guys did it!" The Cardcaptor confidently commented, her smile lighting up her features.

"No Sakura, it's not." Yue replied.

As if in answer, The Storm suddenly wrapped itself again in dark clouds just as the rain and wind whipped up as if furious for being in paused however brief the instant.

"You heard Yuuko right? It's not over until Hime has her Feathers again." Kero exclaimed. The plushie-lion formed Guardian looked worried despite the pen-like camera comically strapped unto his back.

"Mokona senses the Card is angry for being stopped." Mokona shakily answered from his perch on Fai's shoulder. Fai puts a comforting hand on Mokona's ears in comfort as the party prepares itself. Again, the air began to charge with power as The Storm whipped up its gale-force winds in fury. Even with Windy keeping the air around them, they could see the havoc caused by gale force winds with trees being blown back and the swaying of cars.

"Damn." Kurogane cursed.

"We have to split up! I can only maintain a large barrier for a group to pass beyond The Mist and some lightening for so long. But I can't hold it with the full force of The Storm bearing down on it." Yue advised. He raised up another barrier as a bolt was again thrown at them.

Syaoran looked at the green fog of the Mist ahead of them and the party behind himself and his other.

"We'll attract most of The Storm's attention since we can redirect the bolts." The boy told them

"Kurogane, Fai you'll have to go with Sakura and the rest." Lang told his companions.

"Don't die on us kid." Kurogane growled. But Lang knew that the guy was only wishing him well. While the Fain nodded happily in answer just as well as Mokona.

"Good luck Syaorans." Mokona answered the furry cute face was downcast upon seeing that they were going separately.

"Alright on the count of three, me and my other will take the attention of The Storm by going in first. Once enough of its energy is spent on us, Sakura will concentrate Windy on the group charging towards the Elementary School and run." The boy told the party.

"But Syaoran..." Sakura began her voice hiding a bit of protest at getting separated from him.

"It's going to be alright." Syaoran answered back before she could finish. His eyes showed the sharp glint of determination.

"We'll both meet you guys in there once you get through." His voice carried a bit of hardness unusual for his age. But Sakura knew that to be one of the strong points about him. Once he sets his mind on it, he won't let go. Ever.

It was enough for her, it was going to be alright after all. She smiled, in spite of the chaos around them, she believed in him!

Syaoran raised his paper seals, this time the first one he held up contained the Chinese character for Wind

"Now: Three..."

"Two..." Lang's Rashinban glyph flared to life again just as the rest of the party readied for the dash. Sakura held her Sealing Wand a bit tighter in the tension, taking a deep breath she forced her body to relax. It's no good to be this tense for the run she'll be doing.

"One! GO! Fuuka Shourai!" Immediately, a globe of swirling winds enveloped both Syaorans as they leapt forward to attract The Storm. At once, bolts of lightning arced towards them. Though the swirling winds that kept them from the gale didn't repel the savage energy of lightning, both of them were ready as the parried and redirected the bolts.

Their swords picked up bolt after bolt to parry or direct back unto The Storm. At times they had to leap back or dodge those that they cannot manage. But whatever they were doing it was working as it seemed lightening didn't flash in other areas and the gale seemed to determine to focus more upon the pair of nimble mages sweeping aside the bolts The Storm had thrown.

It was that moment Sakura knew, that it was time to run.

* * *

*Edo – The name of Tokyo until the late 19th century

**If you guys haven't noticed it yet, the costume Sakura's wearing plays homage to Final Fantasy's White Mage job class' robes.


End file.
